


Why We Fall

by Kin_Cryptid



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Deathstroke mention, M/M, More tags will be added as I continue this, PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kin_Cryptid/pseuds/Kin_Cryptid
Summary: A bunch of Young Justice oneshots, some interconnected, others not.





	Why We Fall

“Don’t say his name.” 

A wingding had embedded itself in the table, Nightwing glaring up from the strewn news paper articles that lay on his desk in an unorganized pile, fingers gripping the wood so tightly that he was almost worried it would splinter. Adrenaline coursed through him at the mention, his breathing taking on a slightly more desperate edge as its pattern sped up, gritting his teeth in anger - no, it was more of a deep anguish - as he glared up at the person who had dared to speak such a sinful sound in his presence, terror and anger pulling at his heart like waves pulled at sand.

The Team had stepped back at the sudden outrage in his tone, concerned and wary looks tossed at each other as they did so, a dead silence weighing the room down as it settled thickly over them. Nightwing’s eyes widened momentarily behind his mask before he looked down and to the side, clearing his throat. 

“Anyways, your mission…”

Guilt.


End file.
